


How Opposed Would You Be

by orphan_account



Series: Misplaced Comment Fills [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How opposed would you be to it being Aidan and Dean in lieu of Kili and Fili?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Opposed Would You Be

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a minifill for the misplaced comment, "how opposed would you be to it being aidan/dean in lieu of kili/fili?"
> 
> In which I am still terrible at titles, and I actually typed this in the comment box on LJ.
> 
> http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/1990.html?thread=2284998#t2284998

Richard is lost in his own world, eyes shut tight as he wraps his hand around his cock. In his fantasy he's Thorin and it isn't his hand around his cock but Fili's. In his fantasy he's kneeling on a bed, Fili in front of him and Kili pressed to his back. Kili's chin is hooked over his shoulder as he watches Fili stroke Thorin's cock. His fantasy plays out as it normally does, and he's just gotten to the part where Kili takes Thorin's erection into his mouth while Fili is preparing to fuck him when two things happen at once.

First, his trailer doors burst open and Aidan and Dean tumble in, practically on top of each other as Aidan calls Richard's name, excited about something or other. Second, in his fantasy Fili has just pushed a finger into him, and he cant stop himself from groaning Fili's name before his eyes snap open and he's pulled from his fantasy to the sight of Aidan and Dean frozen in place in front of him. Richard can only be glad one of them kicked the door shut behind them.

Dean looks confused and slightly startled and Aidan's eyebrows are attempting to make an escape into his hairline. After several moments of awkward silence in which Richard realizes his hand is still on his cock and isn't sure if he should remove it or not Dean speaks, "Fili?"

Richard ducks his head, pulling a pillow over his lap. He can feel himself blushing. He doesn't answer but his reaction must be enough of an answer because Dean continues. "Really, that's what you think about when you jerk off?" But there's a note of interest in his voice that has Richard glancing up at him.

After a long moment Richard shrugs and, figuring he can't screw up the situation any further, adds, "And Kili."

Aidan and Dean exchange a glance at this and he's not sure what he expects them to do but it's not to sit down on either side of him, both grinning. He certainly doesn't expect Aidan to say, "How opposed would you be to it being Aidan and Dean in lieu of Kili and Fili?"

Richard struggles to find his voice for a moment before he can respond. "I wouldn't be opposed to that."

"Great!" Dean sounds overly pleased with himself. Then he kisses Richard and Richard can't find it in him to be embarrassed anymore.


End file.
